


Looking up

by Zwergenmaedchen



Series: Looking [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Edit: still no plot but more fluff now added, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Georgia Tennant being cool and #relatable, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, The Softest Jumper, Theoretical Threesome, Wales Comic Con except not in Wales, also for the sake of this story Michael was there too which he unfortunately wasn't irl, and they're in here too, attempted baby swapping, mentions of body image issues but not at all much in this one, people being disgustingly in love, the Tennant kids (mentioned), um Georgia and Anna and the kids exist now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwergenmaedchen/pseuds/Zwergenmaedchen
Summary: 'Thank God for conventions,' Michael thinks emphatically. They likely wouldn't have seen each other before Christmas without this, but now they have one night together at least. He deepens the kiss to make it worth it, to make David gasp again and again, because it's all that seems important at this moment. And getting him out of that stupid jumper already.That's it. That's the fic. I don'tdoplots, but The Feels always manage to sneak into my porn.
Relationships: Anna Lundberg/Michael Sheen, David Tennant/Georgia Moffett Tennant, Michael Sheen/David Tennant, Michael Sheen/David Tennant/Georgia Moffett Tennant
Series: Looking [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544476
Comments: 48
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back and I'll likely keep returning to this series bc yes. You don't need to have read the other parts to get this, I think. But it fits very well into the series, so why not give the whole thing a try?

'Bloody hell, man, how many layers are that even?'

He's been trying to get his hands on David's skin for hours now, or so it feels, but it's proven impossible with all the damned clothes that David seems to deem necessary for the freezing cold temperature of 12°C. Of course, Michael had also expected it to be colder in Wales (or rather, _Not-quite-Wales_ , he thinks regretfully) but when the temperature didn't match the calendar for early December, _he_ hadn't insisted on putting on all the clothes he packed, as David had apparently chosen to do. 

'Hands off, we've to go out in a minute or so.' David nudges Michael away from his side, not without a smile and a tender touch to the back of his hand, though, so it doesn't feel like a complete loss. Then he tucks his undershirt (or undershirts? Really, how many layers are there to him?) back under his jumper and into his trousers, undoing all that Michael had been working on so selflessly in their short break.

'Are you actually cold, though?'

'Well, not as long as _someone_ isn't undressing me, you know? I do get cold easily, though, yes. No idea why.'

'Because you don't eat enough,' Michael teases but David makes a face at him. 

'Oh stop it! Not you, too. You know perfectly well I do eat enough.'

Michael does and he apologises for the cheap joke. Who would've thought, he thinks to himself, that even the great and beautiful David Tennant sometimes struggles with his body image? 

The rest of the day is -again- filled with countless photographs and autographs and a delightfully high number of people cosplaying as Aziraphale. There isn't much opportunity to make indecent suggestions to David, much less to make these suggestions reality. He does suggest David take off at least his jumper and throw it to the audience at their talk, to much enthusiastic consent from the masses, many of whom Michael had actually heard talking about that jumper and its incredible softness.

They weren't exaggerating, Michael must admit, now they're finally behind closed doors and he -like a burr to anything fluffy- adheres to David, unwilling, no, unable to let go.

'So soft,' he sighs into David's shoulder and David in response sighs into his hair, presses a kiss to the top of his head.

Michael nuzzles at David's neck, which elicits a gorgeous little gasp and a tightening of David's arms around him.

'Can I keep you?' he whispers.

'Are you talking to me or my jumper?' David asks.

'Whatever's more attainable? Both?' Michael says, tries to keep his tone light. It's only a joke after all, isn't it?

'Then yes,' David says, not at all like a joke, and tilts up his head to kiss Michael and this, too, feels like confirmation, like approval, like _forever_.

_Thank God for conventions_ , Michael thinks emphatically. They likely wouldn't have seen each other before Christmas without this, but now they have one night together at least. He deepens the kiss to make it worth it, to make David gasp again and again, because it's all that seems important at this moment. And getting him out of that stupid jumper already.

'Off!' he proclaims and tugs at David's sleeves for emphasis.

David laughs but complies nevertheless. 

'Any particular reason for this hurry?' he asks, his left eyebrow rising comically high and it shouldn't be sexy, it really shouldn't, but it's David and so of course it is.

'I have,' Michael starts, running his hands over David's torso, finally able to feel the heat from his skin, even if he's still two layers too dressed, 'watched you flirt with,' he continues while unbuttoning David's shirt, 'and being _touched_ by thousands of people today while I had to stand by and just smile,' he says while tugging off the shirt and David helps by taking off his undershirt, 'when all I've wanted to do, really,' he says between kisses down David's chest, 'is this,' he finishes, falling to his knees and groping at the bulge in David's pants.

'Why, Michael!' David gasps while hurriedly unbuckling his belt. 'Don't say you're jealous!'

'Not jealous. Impatient,' Michael lies and puts his mouth on David to stop himself from saying more and because he really really wants to.

He's never been a fan of the _taste_ , but he loves the feeling. Loves being down on his knees (even though at his age, he knows they won't thank him for that) in front of a gorgeous man, holding on to a pair of strong thighs, a hard cock in his mouth. Loves to know that it's hard because of _him_ , to hear the sounds he can wring from another man just with his lips and his tongue, the sounds he can wring from _David_ , and the way David looks down at him, full of arousal and amazement, licking his lips, running a hand through his already messy hair. Loves that he can implore David to put that hand in Michael's hair instead, tugging and groaning, just with a dirty look and an even dirtier curl of his tongue.

It hurts, Michael realizes, or it must hurt, the way David's rutting against him, into him, keeping his head forcefully still, effectively gagging him with his cock but he doesn't feel it, he just hears. The slide of David's cock against his lips and tongue, eased by the slick of Michael's saliva and David's pre-come. It's obscene and filthy and he revels in it. Hears David groaning and sighing in pleasure. He wants to watch David come but he gets lost in feeling and being held and just being. He feels so wonderfully alive and relaxed and notices his hands starting to slide down David's legs and realizes that, were it not for David's strong hold on him, he might slump to the ground. 

'I've got you,' David gasps, brushing a thumb over Michael's cheek.

Michael swallows around him, lets go of the last bit of control he was holding, closes his eyes and feels and listens. David is panting his name, calling him ridiculous sweet things, holding him, keeping him, and then he's crying out, and Michael wouldn't be able to say if it was from pain or pleasure, could he not feel every ripple of pleasure pass his lips and on his tongue and down his throat. He drinks it up eagerly, swallows, and chases it with his tongue when David pulls out with a shaky moan. 

'Oh Michael, sweetheart, that was-'

Michael feels dizzy with praise and adoration and the sudden realization of his own need and he thinks he might fall, but David slides to the ground with him gracelessly, still half dressed, messed up and beautiful, and catches him, lays him down and follows, covering his face with hands and lips and sweet sweet words.

'Darling, you are so perfect, so good. Thank you thank you thank you. My beautiful darling. Look at you. I could look at you all day, you are so gorgeous.'

And David looks. Keeps his eyes on Michael's face, meets his gaze whenever Michael manages to open his eyes for a moment, lost in a strange mixture of complete satisfaction and a burning need that he has no idea how to meet until he feels David's hands hot on his belly, working on his belt, his zipper, then tugging down his trousers and pants at once. 

'I've got you,' he whispers before taking Michael's face in his hands again, kissing him long and deep and then sliding his hand down between their bodies to wrap it around Michael and Michael cries out.

It doesn't take long. The pressure's building in Michael's balls from that first touch and he doesn't fight it. David's got him and he doesn't need more. He comes with David wrapped all around him, kissing him, swallowing his moans, and petting his face.

'Darling,' David sighs and it always feels like _I love you_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmmmm...this...just happened. Pure smut. I'm sorry. (Not really.)

Waking up next to a sleeping David is one of Michael's most favourite things in life. David always looks young, but in his sleep, he looks _so_ young, soft, and carefree. Not innocent. David is a great actor, but not so great that he could act in his sleep, and if there's anything that he is definitely not, it's innocent. Michael scoots closer to him, selfishly using David's body heat as a shield against the slight chill of the room instead of just getting up to close the window. Nicer this way, he thinks, smiling to himself and pressing a soft kiss to David's shoulder. 

Just when he's about to doze off again, David stirs and reaches out an arm to wrap around Michael's shoulders and tug him closer. Michael wiggles and lets himself be arranged how David wants him.

'You're so cold,' David says with a yawn.

'You're so hot,' Michael answers.

'Thanks a lot, mate,' David says, playing flattered.

'Oh come off it. You know what I mean.'

'I do, don't I?' David smirks at him and Michael snaps a finger against his nose for no particular reason, except it's there and he can.

When David tries to get up, murmuring something about breakfast and catching a train, Michael tugs him back by the arm, holds on to his slim waist.

'At least let me close the window. I'm freezing.'

'How??' Michael asks while releasing his hold on David, making a show of his reluctance to do so. 'How can you be so hot and still feel cold?'

'I'm a man of many talents.'

He is _insufferable_ , is what he is, Michael decides then and there. When David crawls back into the giant hotel bed and immediately snuggles up to Michael again, he admits that he loves him an inconvenient lot, still. 

'Inconvenient, eh? So nice of you, darling.'

'Completely ignoring the part where I said I love you? Alright then,' Michael jokes, except he doesn't show David his face because David might see his smile for the artifice it is. Of course he doesn't expect David to say it back every single time, to tell him he loves him every single day. That doesn't mean he wouldn't like it, though. But David doesn't need to know that. Doesn't need to know how clingy Michael can be, how much he'd like to spend every waking (and sleeping) minute with David. Because they're not teenagers. They each have their lives. And this, Michael reasons with himself, this is _good_. It is perfectly good and nice to meet with David every now and then, texting in the meantime, or even -although very rarely- talking on the phone for a few minutes. It's good.

'I can hear you thinking, you know?' David says, followed by an exaggerated yawn, and then tilts up Michael's face to give him a quick, tight-lipped kiss, morning breath and all. 

'How long do we have?' Michael asks and lets himself be enveloped by David's strong and sinewy arms, stroking his fingers through the dark hair distractedly.

It's only two hours until they really have to get up and Michael can't decide what he wants to do with this time. On one hand, he wants to stay just like this, immersed in David's warmth, skin to skin, soaking up his touch, his smell, his sleep-raspy voice. On the other hand he feels like they should _do_ something. Shouldn't waste their precious time together doing nothing but sleep and fuck, although it does seem tempting, when David trails his fingers down Michael's side, intent clear.

An involuntary groan escapes him and David takes it as encouragement, slips his hand into the waistband of Michael's pyjama bottoms and flattens it against his bum, tugging them closer together. He looks completely perfect in the light of a late December sunrise. His hair is messy, standing up at every angle and on any other man it might look ridiculous, but on David it's just breathtaking. The stubble of his beard highlights his delicate bone structure and his eyes are soft and warm as they look down on Michael. 

'You're so beautiful,' he says and dips his head to kiss Michael, slowly, and like he doesn't mind the sour taste of their mouths at all. Michael finds he doesn't. It gets better after a while anyway and he absolutely doesn't feel like getting up to brush his teeth now, when David is holding him, caressing his arse with one hand and carding the fingers of his other hand through Michael's curls gently. 

'Tell me what you want,' David gasps after a few minutes of kissing and touching and Michael getting increasingly wiggly, hooking a leg around David's waist and rutting against him. 

What Michael wants. He looks up at David and smiles. 

'On your back,' he orders and pushes David down, who follows without complaint, grabbing a pillow to stuff under his head and looking up at Michael expectantly. 

Michael kisses him again, running his hands over David's chest and belly, making David gasp into the kiss when he pinches his nipples, rubbing them into hard little nubs that just beg to be sucked. He doesn't need to be begged, though, to let his mouth trail down David's neck, his beautiful neck, kissing and sucking all along the way to his chest. When he finally flicks his tongue against one nipple, David arches up from the bed with a whine.

'Patience, mon chère,' Michael whispers into the flushed skin of David's chest.

'Oh, fuck patience,' David growls. 'Need you. Please, Michael.' He's breathless, his hands gripping Michael's shoulders.

'Oh god yes! Just a little more. Shhh, we'll get there, love. I promise.'

David mewls, throwing his head back against the pillow, releasing Michael's shoulders, surrendering. 

Michael travels further down his body, taking the other pillow with him. He taps David's hips, who lifts them obediently so Michael can place the pillow underneath. David doesn't need more prompting to lift his legs, holding them wide open to make space for Michael to lie before him. Michael strokes his hands down the insides of David's thighs, making him shiver in anticipation. His cock is hard and standing up proudly but Michael ignores it in favour of pulling apart David's cheeks and licking a long stripe up his cleft. The warmth of his body only intensifies in this most intimate place and Michael's own cock twitches at the thought of being enveloped by all this heat. 

David is moaning and writhing above him, making Michael need to grip his thighs strongly to keep him somewhat still which David doesn't seem to mind and he whines when Michael releases him.

'Get me the lube, David? Should be on your side.'

When he feels he's coated his fingers well and warmed them up a bit, he leans his head against David's thigh, where he can flick his tongue out to lick at the place between his arse and his balls and make David twitch so prettily. He pushes in with one finger at first, meeting almost no resistance, and pumps in and out a few times before quickly adding a second finger to David's obvious delight. David's eyes are closed, his face screwed up in concentration, tongue peeking out through bared teeth. He's breathing heavily, almost hissing in arousal, and biting down on his lower lip when Michael sucks one of his balls into his mouth, all the while playing him with two fingers, but not pushing in deeply, only stretching his rim and he can feel David wanting more, wanting deeper, but he doesn't give it to him, not yet. Instead, he releases his balls from his mouth and says: 'You can go as deep as you want, in just a bit. Just a bit more, alright?'

David's answering whine doesn't sound like _alright_ but Michael continues nevertheless, adding a third finger after a while and stretching David's hole as wide as he can, his own cock leaking at the obscene sounds coming from David's mouth as he flexes his fingers, considers adding another one, and another one, considers playing with David's hole for much longer, seeing how far he can get, how much he can stretch him. He's drooling onto David's balls and licks at them to cover it up. David is loudly whining, begging Michael without any specific request, just whimpering _please_ over and over again, his hands gripping the sheets so tightly, his knuckles have gone all white. 

When Michael teases him with a fourth finger at his entrance, David clamps down on him and a spurt of pre-come shoots out his cock. 

'Michael!' he cries out and Michael stops for a moment to pet his thigh and look at his face.

'Michael please,' he whispers, flushed to his chest, his forehead sweaty and his eyes unfocused.

'Please fuck me. Need you now. Please darling, please.'

He's begging so nicely, Michael can't withstand him. He withdraws his fingers, uses the lube still on his hand to coat his own cock with it, and wipes the rest of it on the sheets.

'Come here,' he says and helps David up, guides him to kneel over Michael who sits back against the headboard. He takes David's face in his hands, stroking his thumbs over his flushed cheeks and kisses him thoroughly, languidly, until David struggles again, rubbing his ass against Michael's cock. 

David leans back to grab his cock and that first touch of his long fingers makes Michael almost buck up but he holds himself back with gritted teeth while David positions his cock at his entrance and then sinks down on him in one quick motion.

They both groan and when Michael looks down between their bodies, David's cock is leaking a steady stream of pre-come into the dark curls on Michael's belly. He gathers some of it up on his thumb and feeds it to David who makes a choked up noise and continues sucking Michael's thumb while Michael strokes the other fingers of his hand over David's cheek and behind his ear. 

When David starts moving, it punches the air right out of Michael because he doesn't go slow. He goes fast and hard and his arse slaps against Michael's thighs audibly. Michael grabs hold of his hips to tip him forward and that seems to be the right angle because David cries out and fucks himself on Michael's cock even faster, their chests rubbing against each other, David's hands on Michael's shoulders, gripping hard, his nails biting into the skin and it has Michael panting even though he's not doing anything in particular except holding on to David for dear life while the other uses him, moaning and going faster and faster.

'David!' he shouts, the only warning he manages when he feels his climax approaching but David understands, grabs Michael's hand from his hip and guides it to fist David's cock tightly and Michael takes over, stroking him while David is riding him, hard, and Michael is tipping over. He bites down on David's collarbone and uses his last bit of control to continue stroking David, to take him over the edge with Michael.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, friends and perverts! (Friendly perverts? Perverted friends? Whatever you prefer 🤷🏻♀️) Anyway, instead of getting up and baking Christmas cookies like I should be doing, I stayed in bed and wrote this. It's no smut, just family-friendly fluffy Christmas fluff and fun because I had to. Heed the tags, I've changed them because now there is family involved and if you don't want that, I completely understand. Happy holidays to everyone 💜

'Come over for Christmas.' 

Michael is speechless. It's rare that David calls him, just like that, rarer even when they've seen each other only days ago. That alone would be enough to surprise him, but that question? No, Michael corrects himself, not a question, an order. And as much as he doesn't want to refuse David anything he asks of him, he has to say no.

'Please.' He says it so quietly, a soft little thing that nearly breaks Michael.

'You know I can't. And you can't, either. Why would you even ask me?'

'We can. Bring Anna and the baby. Georgia says she'd love to see them again. And I- I need you there. I can't imagine-' There's a rustling as if David is holding the phone away and then a sound that Michael can't identify, which was probably the point. When he's talking again, his voice sounds different, rougher, but also warmer.

'Please Michael. Just think about it. A nice big family Christmas. Can we not have that, too?'

It's too much. He, of course, has considered David family long before they'd even so much as kissed. But David. David has a big family already. He doesn't need Michael in it. And yet. 

Michael promises to think about it, can't promise more even though he wants to. God help him, he wants. 

'You know I love you, right?' David says when they're about to hang up. 

'I know,' Michael says and David cuts off the line.

***

Miraculously, Anna says _Yes_ and _Of course!_ and immediately starts shopping for Christmas presents for all the Tennants. Michael wants to wallow in guilt because what has he ever done to deserve such sweet and understanding love, but she won't let him, tells him to watch the baby instead, kisses him firmly and calls Georgia to figure out if they should bring anything for dinner.

Dinner is a loud and big and crowded affair and at the end of it, everyone's wearing flimsy little paper crowns, there's confetti in Michael's beard, and Georgia has tried swapping the babies at least three times. It's perfect. 

David closes the door to the kitchen as soon as he and Michael have carried all the plates over and pushes Michael against it, kissing him, running his hands over his shoulders, and then just stays there, embracing him. Michael puts his arms around David's waist and nuzzles at his neck, inhaling the scent of him and his certainly _very_ expensive cologne.

'I'm so glad you came. All of you,' David says after a while, gently extracting himself from Michael to actually start loading the dishwasher.

'What do you say?' he asks, gesticulating with a fork for no reason at all, at least none discernible to Michael, 'Let's put the kids to bed and then watch a film? Ore are you guys too tired?'

'Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen Anna go to bed before 2 A.M. so she's gonna be good.' Michael laughs. 'I, on the other hand, am an old, old man and might fall asleep on your shoulder but I wouldn't mind that.' He smirks.

It takes almost an hour to get every kid to bed and make them stay there. Georgia and David decide to change into pyjamas with the children and because that's the best idea anyone's had this evening (apart from roasting marshmallows for dessert, maybe) so do Anna and Michael.

When they're all snug on the couch, under heavy woollen blankets, cocoa steaming in beautifully hideous Christmas mugs, Michael thinks he's never been happier. When he says so out loud, Georgia throws a small pillow at him.

'Michael Christopher Sheen! If you're gonna thank me again, I'm gonna empty this cocoa all over you.'

He flushes, but doesn't say anything more. David looks at Georgia adoringly and asks: 'Can I say thank you?'

'You can _all_ shut up and let me watch the film in peace,' she says sternly, but breaks out in laughter halfway through when David starts tickling her. They are wonderful together, Michael thinks and leans over to kiss Anna.

'Thank _you_ ,' he whispers and tucks her under his blanket, her head on his shoulder.

'Anything for you,' she smiles.

'But are you happy?'

'Never been happier. Just glad Lyra's asleep, honestly.' She laughs. 'You're so good with her.'

'But _are_ you happy? Is this alright?'

'More than alright, babe. This is wonderful and I'm so happy we can just have this, let each other have this. I wouldn't wanna tie you down.' She kisses his cheek. 'Unless you ask me for it,' she adds in a much lower, quieter tone and Michael shivers at the thought of it.

'Who's getting tied down?' David asks, out of breath and disheveled from his tickling fight with Georgia, a glint in his eyes.

'All of you, if you don't let me watch my film now,' Georgia threatens and turns up the volume just a notch, but everyone falls silent immediately because they do not want to risk waking the kids again.

As predicted, Michael falls asleep halfway through the film, Anna cuddled up against him, David's arm around his shoulders. When he wakes, it's quiet and dark, except for the lights on the Christmas tree.

'It's beautiful,' he sighs. 

'It is,' David replies, looking not at the tree but at Michael. 

'Where is everyone?' Michael asks, sitting up.

'Gone to bed a while ago. I didn't want you to wake up alone, so I stayed. Merry Christmas, Michael.'

He is achingly beautiful in this light. His eyes are dark and almost glittery behind his glasses, his hair a perfect mess of silky strands falling every which way. He looks tiny in his baggy Christmas pyjamas -red baubles on blue jersey- sitting with his legs folded up against his chest, his bare feet curled into the sofa cushion.

'Merry Christmas, David,' Michael whispers before leaning in to kiss David.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and merry belated Christmas again. Been meaning to post this for days but smth always came in between. Have some more Christmas fluff and David and Michael being adorable.

The next morning is pure chaos. Michael wants to be useful, wants to do something -anything- to help Georgia and David with breakfast but they won't hear it and keep sending him back to the sofa to watch the babies and make sure the kids don't rip open all the presents before breakfast. They're allowed one present each, for now, Georgia had instructed him, and of course that means that now they are holding each one up, shaking them if they dare, to try and decide which one's the best and _worthy_ of being The One. Anna is still sleeping and Michael is, as always, amazed at how she does it with all the noise around her. Briefly he considers joining her back in bed because he is quite tired still, but he knows he's not gonna be able to fall asleep again. He sits Lyra on his lap and she smiles up at him happily. He smiles back before leaning in to press a soft kiss to her little head. She giggles and wiggles in his grasp. It's all quite perfect right now, he thinks.

Anna joins them well after breakfast, while the kids are already busy with their newest toys and the adults have moved on to the couch, watching them and being engaged in this play or that game every once in a while. It's cosy and she slides down to sit on the floor, her back against Michael's legs, letting her head rest on his knees. Michael runs his fingers through her hair the way he knows she loves. If he wanted to, he could make her actually purr like this, but this is not the right place. 

'Good morning, kitty. Sleep well?' he asks and catches her hand in his when she tries to smack him in the thigh, placing a kiss on the inside of her palm. 

'You two are so cute,' Georgia sighs with a wistful glance in the direction of her husband, who is currently busy building a Lego fort with his oldest daughter. 

'Oh come on then,' Anna laughs, reaching out a hand to Georgia and pulling her down beside herself.

'He's really good with his hands,' she whispers so only Georgia and Michael can hear. Michael's face burns with a sudden embarrassed flush and he hesitates when both women are now pressed against him, their fingers intertwined, their heads on his knees.

Tentatively, he runs his own hands through both women's hair, relaxing into the motion gradually when Georgia just sighs and reaches back a hand to rest lightly on his thigh. Their fingers brush with every move and it makes him all tingly and giddy.

'We should do this more often,' Georgia says, _squeezing_ very softly, but noticeably. 'Just hang out as a family, you know?'

'Yeah, totally,' Anna agrees. Michael can't say anything and instead leans down press warm kisses first against Anna's forehead and then Georgia's. It's in this moment that David looks back at them from between a veritable mountain of Lego pieces. His face is unreadable to Michael but Georgia doesn't seem to worry, so he allows the tension to seep out of his bones again. 

-

'That went well, don't you think, darling?' David whispers to him when they say goodbye in the evening. Michael feels like none of them really wants to do it, but of course they have to separate eventually. A nagging voice inside his head keeps asking if they really _have to_ but he ignores it.

'It was wonderful,' he agrees. 'Thanks for having us.'

'Can I see you for lunch or maybe even dinner tomorrow? Georgia's taking the kids to the sea for a week, to see their grandpa. But I have to be in the city for filming the day after tomorrow, so I'm gonna be rather lonely.' He gives Michael an exaggerated wink and continues more solemnly: 'I also happen to have another little Christmas gift for you. Didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone else.'

'Dinner should work. I'll check my calendar and I'll text you, that alright?' Michael says and, because nobody's watching, he leans in for the briefest touch of lips on lips and a very quick brush of his fingers against David's cheek.

'I love you,' he mouths at him before Anna is finished strapping Lyra into the baby seat and then they're ready to go and off in a matter of minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand another chapter. Thought I'd post these on different days to keep up suspense but you what? I crave instant validation, so do your worst in the comments. This is pure smut again, btw. Didn't want to leave y'all with just fluff for too long, of course ;-)
> 
> Edit: Sorry to the anon who was squicked so just a quick warning that this is not _technically_ a threesome but everyone involved wishes it was and acts like it.

_Forgot to say: I love you, too._ David texts him much later. He'd be fast asleep normally but Lyra had kept him up for a few hours and had now occupied much more space in their bed than was physically possible so while Anna was cuddling with her, he had decided to relocate to the couch but was having trouble falling asleep again.

_shouldn't you be sleeping?_ he texts back

_Georgia got me drunk._ comes the reply immediately. 

_he had TWO glasses of wine!!_ Georgia sends him, along with a string of laughing tears emojis. 

_hi georgia_ he texts back to David, smiling to himself at the idea of them both snuggled up on the couch (or in bed, he doesn't allow himself to think) and reading each other's messages as they go along talking to people. 

_hi michqel_ David or Georgia texts back.

_sry *michael. might be a tiny bit drunk myself_ So, Georgia then. 

_that's alright. any particular reason?_ Michael asks.

Three dots tell him she (or he) is typing. They're replaced by a 2-second voice message that sounds like them fighting for control over the phone. Then David's caller ID lights up his screen and Michael feels 17 again, when Chelsea Adley had called him for the first time and his mum had answered with a knowing look, handing him the receiver with the words 'it's your girlfriend, Michael' and a beaming smile. Needless to say, Chelsea had not been his girlfriend and neither had she been inclined to even consider it after that conversation. 

'Hullo,' he answers the phone.

'Hello handsome,' Georgia drawls. 

Michael laughs, considering his unkempt hair and the ridiculous, yet ridiculously comfortable, onesie Anna has given him for Christmas. 

'You wouldn't say that if you could see me right now,' he tells her.

'Why? Whatcha wearing?' 

'Oh, you don't wanna know,' Michael laughs.

'Now you have to tell us!' David says, a bit muffled in the background.

'Now you have to _show_ us,' Georgia immediately emphasises. 

And to hell with it, Michael thinks, takes a silly selfie, and sends it to them. 

He can hear them cooing over the phone and feels a tad self-conscious.

'You are adorable, love,' David says and it's not that his voice sounds softer and closer to the phone, so intimate, it's that he can still hear Georgia murmuring in the background and David speaking to him like that in front of her. His heart aches with missing.

'Why did you call anyway?' he asks.

'Oh, it's just that he- that is, _we_ , missed you a whole lot.' It's Georgia again. 

'And also,' she pauses and his phone notifies him of a new message. By her. He opens the picture she sent and gasps.

'Just thought you should know we're almost as comfy here as you look to be.' He can hear the smirk in her voice. 

'That looks...so much more comfy.'

He's breathless. David and Georgia _are_ in bed. In bed and dressed in nothing but the duvet (and glasses), apparently. In bed and dressed in nothing but the duvet and calling Michael. He tries to find a good explanation for it that is not _booty call_. Tries, and fails. Tries not to get his hopes up too high in case he's misreading the situation horribly. 

'I can hear you thinking from here, honey, but what are you thinking about?' Georgia asks.

'I uh...I don't think I should um-'

'Do you want me to tell you what I'm thinking about?' David asks and Michael isn't quite sure who he's asking but it doesn't matter because he continues: 'I'm thinking it's a shame we didn't properly celebrate Georgia's birthday. Together. Shame that we're alone now and you can't be here to help me make her birthday wishes come true.'

It's impossible he's actually implying that they. That all of them. Together. Michael gulps and feels his onesie heating up from inside. He doesn't know what to say, _if_ to say anything at all. He might be having a heart attack, he reckons.

'Hmmm, such a shame indeed, babe,' Georgia almost purrs and Michael still doesn't know if there's an answer requested of him.

'You didn't tell me he was so shy,' she says, this time clearly speaking to her husband.

'Michael, darling, are you alright?' David asks but he doesn't sound concerned at all. He sounds more like he's having way too much fun and oh well, if that's how they wanna play it...He can do that, too. He hopes.

'What? Oh yes, yes, I'm good, absolutely fantastic. Just...getting a bit more comfy...like you.'

'Oooh, are you?' Georgia definitely purrs.

'And if I am?'

'I'd wanna hear all about it,' she says.

Michael actually takes off his onesie and even though he knows they can't see him, he feels exposed wearing just his boxers and hides underneath a blanket.

He doesn't even dare touch himself at first while Georgia, apparently, is completely shameless. She tells him in no uncertain terms what David is doing to her right now, while they're talking, and it is almost too much to imagine. By the time David is audibly too busy with his mouth to talk himself, she's only gasping into the phone and Michael can't hold himself back any longer. He reaches inside his pants and groans at the first touch of his fingers around his prick. 

'Are you there, Michael?' she asks in a tone so husky it sounds like she's drunk on more than just a bit of wine. 

'Tell me you're touching yourself. Tell _us_ how you feel.'

He tries but only manages another groan at first.

'Yes,' he brings out in a breath. 'God, fuck, this is good. I wish...I wish I was there with you.'

'And what would you do if you were?' she asks.

'I...just anything. Anything you'd let me have. Anything you'd want. You'd just have to ask.'

The answering moan doesn't come from just Georgia and he can hear them shuffling around on the bed.

'What are you doing?' he asks almost desperately, his fist tightening around his cock.

'Would you just watch us for a bit?' David asks, breathless and challenging. 

'Yes. Anything.'

'Watch as I - oh fuck yes, lie back, babe - as I fuck my wife?' he continues and by the sound of Georgia's gasp and David's simultaneous groan, Michael is almost sure he's doing it right now. He imagines Georgia in their big bed, lying back against the dark sheets, her blonde hair a beautiful contrast. Imagines her holding on to David's waist, pulling him in and him braced above her, entering her repeatedly.

'Do you have any idea,' Georgia says, interrupted by the unmistakable slap of skin on skin as David certainly fucks her viciously, 'how much I wish you could see us right now? Be here with us?'

'And- and what would you have me do?' Michael asks, voice shaking with want and need.

'Fuck me!' David growls and Michael isn't sure whether it's a request or just an exclamation but only the thought of it, the sheer idea of that being a possibility, leaves his mouth dry and his cock spurting pre-come. 

'I want you to fuck me,' David says, his voice no less frantic than before but his intent crystal-clear. 'I want you to fuck me right now, right here. Can you do that, Michael?'

'Oh God, please,' Georgia moans.

It should be ridiculous because of course Michael can't do that, not right now, at least, but it's the idea that counts and if it's doing the same for them as it is for him, he has no wish to shatter it.

'Yes,' he gasps and tightens his fist around his cock again, speeding up his thrusts. 

'Touch me,' Georgia says and it sounds like she's talking to Michael. He prays that he's got this right, and that David will translate his empty words into touch for her.

'Suck my fingers,' he says, imagines being pressed up against David's hard back as he's fucking into him and thus, fucking him into her, while she's taking his fingers into her mouth and laves at them.

'Yes, good,' David murmurs and Michael takes that as his cue to say: 'Hmm, I bet you're soaking wet already, from taking David's fat cock. Think you can handle me playing with your pussy a bit more?'

'Please!' She sounds completely gone and Michael hopes he's got all of this right and that they're actually there with him because he won't last much longer but he doesn't want to do this alone, wants to do it together, needs them to be on the same level and-

'Fuck, babe, you're gorgeous!' David exclaims, sounding just as wrecked. 'Look at her, Michael,' he says, breathless. 'She's dripping wet. She won't need much now, just don't go soft on her. She needs a firm touch now,' he instructs Michael as if he's really there and Georgia is whining under Michael's touch, not her own husband's. 

'And what do you need?' Michael asks urgently.

'Just you. Keep talking to me. Your voice-' he breaks off with a strangled moan and shifts to encouraging Georgia who seems to be on the edge of her climax now.

Michael doesn't know what he's saying, just that it involves both their names and telling them they're beautiful and perfect and _don't stop_. 

When they finally do stop, panting and wet kissing noises the only sounds breaking the static silence of their phone call, Michael suddenly feels horribly alone. His cum hasn't even dried on his pants yet, but without someone to share these post-coital moments, he feels hollow and like he just made the biggest mistake. Worse even, he feels like an intruder on this most intimate moment between Georgia and David. What had he been thinking, allowing things to go this far? Even if they had been the ones to initiate it, they were _drunk_. He shouldn't have let this happen, it would ruin everything. It was one thing for Georgia to allow him into her family, to allow David to do whatever he wanted, but to invite another man into their marriage bed? Certainly that would lead to nothing but awkwardness and jealousy and eventually he'd lose David. There was no way around it, really. David would never choose Michael over his family, it just wasn't possible. But the mess they'd now made of things…

'Michael? Are you okay, darling?'

'Uh yes, sure, of course. Why not?'

'I can hear you Thinking again,' Georgia says. 'You can stop that. Everything is perfectly alright. At least, it is for us. I hope for you, too?'

'I'm just. Sorry, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you.' 

'Advantage?' Georgia laughs and he thinks he can hear David joining in.

'Well, you were drunk, and all that…'

'Not that drunk, honey! We all knew what we were doing and I, for one, think it was brilliant! Only one thing that could've made it better…' she trails off.

'Oh?' David questions.

'Next time, maybe we could all _actually_ be in the same room,' she answers, audibly smiling.

_Next time_ Michael thinks, relief flooding his chest. Of course he'd gotten himself worked up for nothing. 

'I'm falling asleep, sorry boys. Good night and...I love you. Both of you.'

'Good night, Georgia,' they both reply in unison and then David says: 'I love you, too, babe.' and Michael can hear some shuffling and then a door softly closing.

'Just us now,' David says, then, in a soft and concerned tone: 'How are you feeling now? Everything alright, darling?'

'Yeah. Yeah, I just … got worried, a bit, you know?'

'There's really no need. We're all good. I told you, Georgia doesn't mind. She's perfect, really.'

'And what if I'm not?'

'What if you're not what?'

'Perfect.'

'Oh darling! But you are! You are so incredibly perfect, my dear. And even if you weren't, I wouldn't notice. You know they say love makes blind and I am so in love with you. To me, you can't be anything but perfect.'

'David,' he sighs and leans his head into his free hand. 

'I know. I miss you, too.'

'I love you, David.'

'And I love you.'


End file.
